In the case of fractures at the proximal femur, especially in the case of pertrochantric fractures, medullary pins are frequently brought in to the femur for immobilizing bone fragments. Moreover, at the proximal end of the medullary pin, a bone plate is mounted, by means of which the forces and moments, acting on the head of the hip joint and the greater trochanter, can be transferred to the medullary pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,410 to Pennig discloses a generic device, for which a perforated bone plate, coming to rest on the greater trochaner, is fastened by means of a screw connection to the proximal end of a medullary pin without transverse boreholes. It is a disadvantage of this known device that the bone plate is disposed diametrically to the neck of the femur and protrudes distantly beyond the hip screws, which can be connected to the bone plate for immobilizing fixing the head of the hip joint.